Fly away
by Yuleo
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée...


Hey !

Je préviens pour cet OS, c'est un spoiler de KH3 donc si vous savez pas ce qui se passe à la fin, je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là et d'aller lire autre chose ! Allez, ouste ouste !

Pour les autres, c'est de l'angst comme je sais si bien en faire, héhé. J'ai eu l'idée à cause d'un fanart (que je serais incapable de retrouver) et qui m'a juste brisé le coeur. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de pleurer.

Puis ça m'a permis d'évacuer le fait que Kairi n'avait pas vraiment eu son moment dans KH3...

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fly away**

Kairi court comme une folle dans la nuit. Comme une folle parce qu'elle hurlerait si elle n'avait pas autant de mal à juste respirer Comme une folle parce que les larmes brouillent sa vision et qu'elle ne va pas droit. Comme une folle parce que ses gestes sont précipités, désordonnés et que c'est un miracle si elle n'est pas déjà tombée.

Kairi court au bord de l'île, à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas.

Il est cinq heures du matin et le soleil n'est pas encore là. Les lève-tôt sont devant la TV, à table en train de petit-déjeuner ou alors en plein exercice dans le parc. La plage est déserte, pas même un animal, l'endroit parfait pour être seule.

Habillée comme pour faire du sport, elle sprint sur le sable fin. Ses jambes sont lourdes, son corps lui hurle de s'arrêter et de boire un coup, elle respire par la bouche en faisant du bruit. Elle est à bout mais elle continue.

Elle court pour fuir l'insomnie, les souvenirs, la boule dans l'estomac qui remonte dans la gorge, le silence de la nuit qui n'existe pas en réalité parce qu'elle entend ses parents respirer dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle court en espérant que se vider de ses forces la videra du reste.

Elle finit par craquer. De fatigue et parce que ses pieds se soulèvent à peine maintenant. Elle pourrait tomber et vraiment se faire mal. Inquiéter les autres, ou plutôt leur donner une vraie raison d'être inquiet. Elle a réussi à dissimuler ses problèmes pour le moment, mais ils ne sont pas stupides ils voient bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle leur dit qu'elle s'entraine au cas où, pour mériter sa keyblade, parce que comme Sora n'est plus là ils devront se débrouiller si quelque chose arrive.

C'est en partie vrai. Le reste n'est que façade.

Elle s'épuise, elle mange peu, dort mal, s'irrite pour un rien et fuit les évènements de groupe. Elle ne supporte presque plus rien et passe son temps sur l'île où on la laisse tranquille.

Elle devrait être heureuse, comme eux. La guerre est finie, enfin. Xehanort a été vaincu et la paix règne dans les mondes. Ils sont tous là, indemnes et ensemble. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à être heureuse ?!

La réponse est pourtant si simple : parce que Sora n'est plus là. Parce qu'il est mort, disparu, on ne sait pas. Ça sonne dans le vide quand on l'appelle. Personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il est parti la sauver encore une fois. Une dernière fois. Mickey et Yen Sid ne sont pas optimistes, même s'ils essaient lorsqu'elle pose des questions. Sora est sûrement mort. A cause d'elle.

Elle avait enfin de quoi se défendre. Elle s'était entrainée avec Lea. Elle avait sa keyblade pour se battre. Elle était remplie de détermination, elle pensait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle avait réussi à le ramener vers la lumière ! Et pourtant…

Elle n'a pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit quand l'ennemi l'a attrapé. Elle n'a pas bougé, n'a même pas essayé de se défendre, paralysée par la peur. Peur de quoi ? Aucune idée. Peur, juste peur.

Et il avait encore dû venir la sauver. Elle n'est qu'une princesse en détresse que le chevalier doit sauver au péril de sa vie. Et il l'a fait, il a donné sa vie pour elle. Et elle doit vivre avec.

Elle doit vivre en regardant Riku regarder dans le vague de l'horizon, au-delà de la mer. Elle sait qu'il espère aussi, espère que son meilleur ami soit en vie. Elle sait qu'il l'aime autrement que comme un ami, qu'il ne le lui a jamais dit. Il ne voulait pas déranger sûrement. Mais ça aurait été logique, eux trois ensembles. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne peut pas en dire de même pour le châtain enjoué. Il les aimait tous les deux, et l'argenté ne le saura sûrement jamais.

Elle doit vivre avec Xion et Roxas. Ils sont collés ensemble, les deux doigts d'une même main. A faire les 400 coups, à faire tourner en bourrique Lea, à courir à droite à gauche pour disperser leur joie de vivre et d'exister. Elle sait qu'ils essaient de compenser l'étincelle manquante. Ils viennent de Sora et son absence le leur rappelle tous les jours. Alors ils essaient de faire comme si, d'oublier qu'ils auraient voulu lui parler et le remercier d'avoir cru en eux.

Elle doit vivre avec Naminé. Douce Naminé qui apprend enfin à vivre. Qui est libre pour la première de son existence. Qui savoure l'amitié, le soleil, sans inquiétude ou autre. Nami, comme on l'appelle dans le groupe, qui est venu lui demander pardon parce qu'elle n'a pas pu le dire à Sora. Et qui lui a dit merci aussi, encore une fois à la place du garçon. Parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire ces mots en face.

Elle doit vivre avec Aqua, Terra et Ventus. Surtout Ventus, qui a vécu en lui si longtemps qu'il l'imite inconsciemment. Certains tics, certaines expressions. Pendant une seconde, Sora est en face d'elle, avant de disparaitre. Aqua qui tente d'être une force rassurante, et Terra qui essaie d'être gentil. Les trois guerriers lui rappellent le passé d'où ils viennent, de l'enfance insouciante où il n'y avait aucun problème. Et dans leurs sourires, il y a cette reconnaissance d'être à nouveau réunis, et c'est grâce à lui.

Elle doit vivre avec Sephi, Tidus, Wakka, Donald, Dingo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Mickey. Elle doit vivre avec ses amis à lui qui sont aussi les siens. Qui la traitent comme quelque chose de fragile, à manier avec précaution. Qui ne savent pas quoi lui dire et qui ont le regard mélancolique lorsqu'il se pose sur elle.

Ça lui donne envie de hurler.

Elle n'a jamais voulu de tout ça.

Elle n'a jamais voulu que Sora se sacrifie pour elle.

Elle n'a jamais voulu être sauvée.

Allongée en étoile de mer, la respiration sifflante, Kairi tente de s'ancrer dans le moment présent. Là, tout de suite. Le sable sous sa peau, les vagues pas loin, les étoiles plaquées sur la voute céleste. Le soleil qui commence doucement à se lever.

Et ses larmes de douleur qui coulent sur ses joues et qu'elle n'a pas la force de retenir. Elle n'a pas le force de bouger. Et elle n'a que trop peu d'occasion de le faire. Pas devant les autres, elle n'a aucune envie qu'on la console. Pas pendant la nuit, c'est trop pathétique. Ici, alors qu'elle vient de pousser son corps à bout et qu'il le lui fait comprendre, elle a le droit. Parce qu'elle peut accuser la douleur, et que c'est une excuse assez vague pour être vraie.

Le rose chasse le noir du ciel, signe que les habitants de ce monde vont s'éveiller. La vie va reprendre. Sa vie de tous les jours.

Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui vive. Elle ne veut pas vivre sans lui. Ce n'est pas vivre, c'est fuir chaque jour les restes de ce qui a été perdu. C'est le fuir mais le retrouver de partout. C'est vivre sans lui.

Ce n'est pas vivre.

Elle ne voulait pas être sauver.


End file.
